


The Many Loves of Harry Styles

by sleepysundays



Category: One Direction
Genre: Breakups, Eventual Relationships, First Love, Future, Happy Ending, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, larry stylinson - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysundays/pseuds/sleepysundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many loves of Harry Style's life and the one that actually mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Loves of Harry Styles

Harry Styles' first love was a girl name Charlotte and he was precisely ten years old.

Charlotte was a short, little blond who had an obsession for daisies and an extraordinary vocabulary for someone her age.

She was a bit high strung and often yelled at Harry for being immature but Harry was convinced he loved her nonetheless.

Fourth grade was a rough time for Harry, but he often looked forward to Charlotte giving him half of her homemade cookies and picking the daisies out of her mom's garden from him.

Then, the summer before fifth grade, Charlotte had moved and their tiny relationship had been ripped apart.

Charlotte had broken up with him the day she left and Harry was heartbroken. Shattered. Thought life would never be the same.

That was until, two hours later when his mother had made him chocolate chip biscuits and mended his little broken heart back together again. 

||||

The second love of Harry Styles was a girl name Jennifer. He was now an eighth grader and was pretty much the most popular boy in his grade.

Jennifer was a tall brunette with dark green eyes and a complete tomboy. Jennifer also hit Harry upside the head with her soccer ball every. Single. Day.

Safe to say, that relationship didn't last long.

Unfortunately,  Harry falls in love easily and he falls in love quick.

So he fell in love with Jennifer and they had dated for a whole month until she broke up with him for Larry Jeers, captain of the footie team and resident asshole.

Harry was absolutely devastated for a whole week before his best friend Jack stepped in and took him out for icecream.

Safe to say, hearts can be put back together with a bowl of mint chocolate chip.

||||

The third love went by the name of Jason Schmidt. Harry was a freshman in high school when he realized girls were less than satisfying and voilà here comes along Jason.

Jason was very flamboyant with his lilac colored hair and various shades of pink ensembles, but Harry loved him nonetheless.

Jason taught him how to do everything;  how to kiss, where to kiss, how to touch,  and the two had lasted for six months before Jason broke up with him for another boy in their class.

This time though, this was different,  because Harry was truly devastated. If he thought the loss of Charlotte and Jennifer was rough, losing Jason hurt tenfold.

Not even chocolate or sappy romantic comedies could pull Harry out of his eternal gloom, not even when his best friend Jack took him to the school's biggest senior party and managed to get him so wasted he could barely stand up straight.

However, that party was where he met his next boyfriend so it wasn't a complete bust so to speak.

||||

That considering, Harry's fourth love was called Niall Horan.

Niall Horan was a sophomore, one year Harry's junior, and he was extraordinary.

Niall was a wonderful person, bright blond hair, big blue eyes, and infectious laugh that picked Harry up when he was down.

They hadn't started off as anything more than mates. Niall didn't hit on him at the party, he didn't kiss him or pull any moves knowing Harry was drunk off his arse, instead he took Harry home and left a note on his nightstand with his number, along with two aspirin and a cup of water.

A month passed and the two had been casually flirting and texting, the occasional call or two before Niall had finally found the courage to ask the curly haired lad on a date.

Niall had taken him to a fancy French restaurant, in which they both didn't speak a lick of French and had ordered a plate full of snails.

Safe to say, they nipped on the dinner and ran out of the restaurant holding hands and laughing their asses off.

They had ended up at McDonald's instead.

Niall and Harry had lasted a year together before they broke up in mid-July. Niall was moving back to Ireland with his family and Harry decided he couldn't do a long distance relationship.

They both had cried as the sun set behind Harry's little house in Chesire, promising to write and email everyday and they truly kept that promise, but it didn't take long for Harry to see that Niall wasn't the one for him.

To this day, the two had still kept in touch, in fact Niall was married to a lovely woman name Elisabeth and the two had two children, Bobby and Lena, and a third on the way.

||||

In his second to last year of schooling, Harry met Speed Jackson, the fifth love of his life.

Speed was in his first year at uni and Harry was ecstatic that he pulled himself an older boy.

Speed was gorgeous, thick brown hair, big blue eyes, and a body to die for.

Speed also lived up to his reputation as resident playboy because Speed played Harry like a fiddle.

But like they say, we always want what we can't have and all Harry wanted was for Speed to be the one for him. Harry was convinced Speed was a diamond in the rough and that if he just kept with him a little longer,  Speed would realize how much Harry loved him and just maybe how much he loved him too.

But things never work out how we want them to.

See, Harry was tired of constantly being a failure at love and at seventeen Harry was ready to find that one person for him.

Unfortunately the older boy wasn't the one as  Speed took him to a uni party, got him desperately drunk, and had his way with him.

Harry had never felt so used. He also never heard from Speed again. 

||||

It took Harry awhile to get back in the dating game, shutting it down entirely his last year of school, before meeting Zayn Malik his first year of uni.

Zayn was his sixth love.

Zayn was a rather mysterious boy, but was one of the most beautiful people Harry had ever met, inside and out.

Zayn was a brilliant artist, and resident chain smoker, destined for a life of fame and riches.

Harry was head over heels for the lad.

It took awhile to get past his hard exterior, but Harry had conquered. Had won Zayn Malik's heart.

Zayn was gentle, smooth caramel from the tips of his toes to the glisten of his warm brown eyes. He was soft voice and delicate hands and lingering touches.

Zayn was a cool breeze on a stifling hot summers day, and just so incredibly wonderful that he constantly left Harry feeling absolutely, devastatingly buzzed.

There were moments when Harry would taste Zayn on his tounge, feel the light pads of Zayn's fingertips on his back, and hear the warm hums of 'I love you' when Harry would think yes, I can marry this man.

Harry was so fucking in love that it physically hurt and the two years the boys had spent together were the best Harry had ever had at the time.

Long forgotten was the pain of losing Niall, of being left behind by Jason, and being used by Speed.

Replaced were the soothing hugs from the raven haired lad, memories of Zayn watching him intently as he drew yet the sixth picture of his curly haired boyfriend, and the sensation of Zayn's lips on every inch of his body.

Then Zayn had suddenly passed away and Harry had been left behind.

||||

It took Harry five years before his best friend Louis had convinced him to date again.

Deep down, Harry knew that Zayn would be pleased that Harry would find someone to cherish him the way the older man had, but it didn't keep him from being guilty after each blind date Louis had set him up on.

Unfortunately Louis hadn't known that the only person Harry wanted a date with was him. 

Harry was used to the constant pain of liking someone who didn't like you back.

||||

Now twenty three and working a job he loved as a veterinarian, Harry was convinced his feelings for Louis had diminished (it had been a year) and forced himself into believing he was ready for another committed relationship.

It had been six years since Zayn died and Harry knew it was time for him to move on and to stop comparing every guy he met to the love he and Zayn shared. Their love was unique and if Harry kept comparing, he would surely end up alone. Harry's seventh love was Liam Payne, a doctor at London Hospital.

Liam and Harry had met when Harry had broken his leg during a ski trip with his friend Nick and still looped up on pain medication, Harry had grown a pair and asked the hot doctor for a date. And surprisingly Liam had accepted. It was casual, it was fun, and Liam had asked to see him again.

So Harry agreed.

Harry loved Liam, he really did, Liam was special and Harry was quite convinced that maybe Liam was the one for him.

Liam was sunshine and maturity and the stability Harry had longed for. Liam could take care of him, and at twenty two, Harry had wished for so long for a boy that could do that for him. He wasn't getting any younger after all.

Liam and Harry were in it for the long haul, Harry had met Liam's parents, Karen and Geoff, and his sister Ruth, and Liam had met Harry's mother Anne and his sister Gemma.

Harry had become quite close with Liam's family, often going golfing with Geoff, helping Karen bake, and seeing movies with Ruth. 

Everything had been great until Harry turned twenty six, three years with Liam, and yet there was no ring on his finger.

Harry longed for spending the rest of his life with Liam, in fact most of his friends had even joked about when the two were to marry, yet Liam was constantly putting down the idea.

Liam often said there was no need for a marriage license, but Harry took this as there was no need for him in Liam's life.

The two had broken up two days later and Harry was off to live with his mom for the first time in nine years.

Harry hadn't felt this low since the Zayn's death. 

||||

Now at twenty eight, Harry was convinced that love was no match for him. Love was for movies and books and television shows. Love, to Harry, just wasn't real.

If love were real, Harry thought, then it would've happened to him already.

That was until he met Bishop Lawrence, his eighth love.

Bishop was all dark hair and pink lips and bright blue eyes.

Bishop also looked alot like Louis Tomlinson, but Harry had refused to admit it.

Bishop was a great guy and a great match for Harry, he too wanted stability and marriage and three kids and a white picket fence.

Bishop had been a primary school teacher, which his love for kids stemmed from, and was a fair and gentle lover.

Bishop was all Harry had ever wanted, all he had ever needed, and he was completely in love with Harry.

The two had spent three years of romantic holidays, sweet kisses, gentle lovemaking, and numerous talks of adoption before Bishop had finally popped the question.

It was on their last day of holiday in Paris when Bishop had proposed to him on the top of the Eiffel tower, which Harry had tearfully agreed to.

Not even two weeks later, preparations were started, friends called, and a wedding hall reserved.

The wedding was set for July.

Anne was happy for her little boy, Bishops' mother Kelly was happy and Harry was incredibly in love.

The only person who lacked enthusiasm was Louis Tomlinson.

"You don't love him" he often said, and although it lingered in the back of Harry's mind, he ignored it.

It was to be a lavish wedding, over two hundred guests, and 220 of them had all RSVP'd.

Everyone except Louis. Harry pretended it didn't hurt.

|||||

It was the day of the wedding and Harry was sweating bullets. Thoughts of disbelief running through his mind as the thought of being a married man in less than two hours sent shivers down his spine.

It had gone by smoothly, the last preparations, the memorization of his vowels, the process of getting ready, a little too smoothly as to cause suspicion.

And, finally, it was time to walk down the aisle himself, with his stepfather Robin's arm in his own, whispering how proud he was as he watched a smiling Bishop waiting for Harry.

When he finally let go, Bishop had clutched his big hand in Harry's and kissed his cheek sweetly. Harry ignored how their hands didn't quite fit.

Harry was just about to say his vowels,  when a loud bang of the chapel doors made everyone in the audience jump and gasp in confusion.

"Stop the wedding! Harry!" A distinct voice said, making Harry snap his head up to meet the all too familiar eyes.

"Louis?"

"Oh my God, sorry reverend, did I miss it? An I too late?"

"Excuse me, um-."

"Louis."

"Louis, this is a wedding" Bishops' mother muttered, slight edge in her voice. 

"I'm aware."

"So, um, why're you stopping my wedding?" Bishop gritted out.

"Harry, listen to me please, you can't go through with this."

Harry gaped in confusion, "Louis what are you doing here? What do you mean?"

"Harry I love you, I've been in love with you for years. I was too stupid to admit it, thought you were better off with someone else. I'm not rich or loveable or the perfect man, but I'm the perfect man for you and I just need you to see that. Please Harry, open your eyes and see that you don't love him."

Harry looked into the shocked eyes of Kelly and Anne, the miserable look in Bishop's, the sympathetic one in Reverend Jones'.

He'd be letting so many people down.

"Harry?" Bishop's deep voice rumbled through the chapel, breaking slightly. 

"Harry.  Please say something" Louis whispered.

"I, um-."

||||

Harry watches as his children play in the yard, one boy with a full head of thick brown curls, and one with the bright blue eyes that look like his daddy.

"Papa! Look!" the big blue eyed boy, Henry, yells, giggling as he pushes his baby brother on the swing.

"Be careful sweetie!"

Harry smiles at the sweet voice behind him,  as the figure puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We did good Haz."

Now in his thirties, Harry's never felt as satisfied with his life as he is now, with his two little boys whom are a mixture of either him or his husband, and their big house in Chesire with their two dogs and one fluffy cat name Dexter.

"I love you" the man whispers in his ear, wrapping his warm arms around Harry's neck and cuddling into him.

Harry sighs and closes his eyes, "I love you too."

And that brings us to his ninth and final love, Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
